Hollywood
Bio Hollywood is a small community dating back to 1870 that was merged with the city of Los Angeles in 1910. After the development of a prominent film industry in Los Angeles, it began to become synonymous with the home of the entertainment industry and eventually the name of the motion picture industry of the United States. Known for some of the most expensive homes in the area (outside Beverly Hills) and a culturally-rich ethnic population, it is also Ginger's hometown, although she mostly mentions it when she's referring to the movie industry itself. Actors Through the series, Ginger and the castaways have mentioned the names of several prominent and well-known stars from Hollywood, including: * Theda Bara in Castaways Pictures Presents * Richard Burton in A Nose by Any Other Name * Charles Boyer and John Wayne in The Postman Cometh * Gregory Brian (fictional) in You've Been Disconnected starred in "Dracula Goes Surfing" * Lloyd Bridges in Gilligan's Living Doll * Charlie Chaplin in Castaways Pictures Presents * Cassius Clay in Beauty Is as Beauty Does * Tony Curtis in A Nose by Any Other Name * Eva and Zsa Zsa Gabor in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow and Bang! Bang! Bang! * Greta Garbo in Gilligan the Goddess * James Garner in A Nose by Any Other Name * Cary Grant in several episodes * Rock Hudson in several episodes * Burt Lancaster in A Nose by Any Other Name * Fredrick March and James Mason in Agonized Labor * Gregory Peck in Seer Gilligan and A Nose by Any Other Name * Mary Pickford in Castaways Pictures Presents * Walter Pigeon in The Pigeon * Jimmy Stewart in A Nose by Any Other Name * Carol Summers (fictional) in You've Been Disconnected starred in "Dracula Goes Surfing" * Rudolph Valentino in Castaways Pictures Presents * John Wayne in So Sorry, My Island Now, A Nose by Any Other Name and Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * Johnny Weissmuller in Beauty Is as Beauty Does Movies * "Belly Dancers From Bali Bali" from Voodoo Starred Ginger Grant * "The Bird People Meet The Chicken Pluckers" from The Little Dictator Starred Ginger Grant * "The Count of Monte Cristo" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * "Dracula Goes Surfing" from You've Been Disconnected * "Frankenstein Goes Surfing" from You've Been Disconnected * "The Ginger Grant Story" from Sorry, You've Been disconnected * "Land of the Vampires" from Voodoo Something to Me Ginger lost role for being the wrong blood type * "Rain Dancers From Rango Rango" from Voodoo Starred Ginger Grant * "San Quentin Blues" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * "Sing A Song Of Sing Sing" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho Gilligan saw the movie three times * "Standing Cow - Daughter of Sitting Bull" from The Little Dictator Ginger lost role in it since she couldn't fire a gun Sayings * "In Hollywood, the tighter the dress, the more the girl circulates." - X Marks the Spot Trivia * In Agonized Labor, Ginger describes a Rock Hudson movie about a rich man who lost all his money then jumped off a cliff, although she tells the Professor it was only the stuntman who jumped. * Russell Johnson imitates Cary Grant in episodes St. Gilligan and the Dragon and The Postman Cometh. * The Skipper imitates John Wayne and Gilligan imitates Charles Boyer in The Postman Cometh. * In Beauty Is as Beauty Does, when the Professor describes his fitness regime to Mary Ann, she says she doesn't want to end up like Johnny Weissmuller. She also comments she wants to beat Ginger and Mrs. Howell, not Cassius Clay. * John Wayne is the idol of the Japanese Sailor in So Sorry, My Island Now. * Ginger compares King Kaliwani to Greta Garbo in Gilligan the Goddess. * Ginger asks Gilligan if he named Walter the Pigeon after actor Walter Pigeon. * The Skipper refers to Ginger and Mary Ann as the Gabor sisters in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow. Ironically, Zsa Zsa Gabor stars as Erika Tiffany Smith in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue. * Ginger calls Gilligan a pint-sized John Wayne in Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho. Episodes * Castaways Pictures Presents ---- Category:Locations